charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Demons
Shadow Demons are a type of demon known for their shadowy forms and their ability to phase-shift. History A Shadow Demon attacked a satyr named Leon and stole his shard of the Scythe of Tartarus, and later went after a Taweret named Sela. The Charmed Ones lured it to their house and attempted to destroy it, but it thwarted them and escaped after losing the reformed scythe to a woman named Jada Shields. This Shadow Demon turned out to be Parker Caine, Maggie's boyfriend. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shadow Form:' The power to turn one's body into a mass of shadows. A Shadow Demon's shadowy form grants them several additional abilities. **'Phase-Shifting:' All Shadow Demons are said to possess this ability; though their entry in the Book of Shadows describes the power as phase-shifting and specifies that it involves "Rearranging the atoms of any object or person they touch." While in shadow form, Shadow Demons are able to remain solid or become intangible at will, passing through solid objects. They can also phase other solid objects and beings, making them intangible as well. **'Supernatural Stealth:' Their shadow form obscures their identities when activated and also cancels out the noise of their movements so that they remain undetectable. **'Light Negation:' While in shadow form, these demons seem able to negate the light in an area, causing blackouts. This ability seems to work on spells as well since Parker was able to temporarily stop the Candlelight Enchantment as he walked by several candles. He was also able to block out the camera in his father's office. *'Supernatural Strength:' Shadow Demons have enhanced physical strength sufficient to hurl an adult man across a room. Parker was able to crush the Amulet of Archangels with his hand. ;Passive Powers *'Immunity:' These beings are immune to the effects of pixie dust. However, under the effect of his mother's treatments to suppress his demon half, Parker temporarily became vulnerable to pixie dust. Book of Shadows Entry ]] Main Attributes: Demons of shadows frequently take on a human likeness. Often possess the ability to phase-shift, passing through all matter, rearranging the atoms of any object or person they touch. Dangers: Tend to strike at night as the darkness offers the perfect cover for their shadowy forms. Vanquish: Their weakness is enchanted penetrative light. Because they can phase-shift by readjusting objects & living beings on atomic levels, only enchanted light is the only force fast enough to impact it. ***Requires 3 to 8 witches to remain focused or incantation will fail. Incantation Light of Theia We call upon Theia, Goddess of Light. She who persisted, she who could fight. Bring us the strength to brighten this night. Gallery Shadow Demon.jpg 1х07-Light-of-Theia.gif Light of Theia.jpg Shadow-Demons-Behind.jpg References to the Original Charmed *In the original series, the Shadow Demon was a unique demon that served as a messenger first between the Triad and Cole Turner and then between The Source of All Evil and his servant, Sykes. It's also one of the few demons whose final fate was never shown, since after its last appearance no one mentions it or is showed its vanquishing. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows Entries